halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 4: The Return Ch 1: The Dawn
Halo 4: The Return Chapter 1: The Dawn July 21st, 2557 (Military Calender) Unknown Space. Near the Forerunner Shield World of Requiem As the view moves through space as a shadowy object that what appears as a severed Aft section of a UNSC Frigate comes into view. As the camera zooms by the it shows that it's Aft section of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn which was last seen in the ending of Halo 3. Inside Aft section's cryo bay Cortana appears on the holo-pedestal, she looks at calender. “Mayday, Mayday, this is the UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, prioritization code victor charlie dash alpha omega dash sierra 117.” a recorded message repeats. “Hmm, so it's been four years since the war ended.” she murmured to herself. Then suddenly the intruder alarms sound throughout the ship. She instantly knew that someone or something is boarding. Somebody boarding the Dawn, and if they're hostiles they'll kill Chief, I got wake him up before they get to cryo. Cortana thought to herself, starting thawing process. “Chief!" she yelled. “John, wake up! Cortana yelled again, I need you!” “Please!, she yelled again, wake up John!” “Chief! she yelled again, and then notices the Mark VI helmet moves around the helmet's flashlights turn on. Then Master Chief pushes the cryotube open. “John...” Cortana said relieved “I'm here,” the Spartan said, my HUD looks different than before, Cortana what did do while I asleep?” “I modified your Mark VI armor while you were asleep, Oh I checked the calender says the it's July 20th, 2557, Cortana said, and one more thing, someone or something is trying board the Dawn, so we should get off before whatever boarding this shipwreck finds us, I detected a Longsword fighter still in the hanger bay, I also activated the ship's auto turrets so whatever is aboard is distracted, so let's get out hell of Dawn, seems like old times.” “Ready to get back to work.” Chief said. “I thought you'd never asked. The AI replied. “Could it be rescue team?” Chief asked. “I wouldn't bet on it.” She answered. The spartan slides the AI's data crystal into his helmet. As the Master Chief get's close to cryo bay doors they suddenly open sends him into the vacuum then climbs the elevator he is then attacked by a Elite armed with a energy sword. “Demon, you shall not destroy the Storm Covenant like you did to the old Covenant, Fleet Master Mdama will reward me for killing you.” the Elite said. After a brief close-quarters battle Chief kicks the Elite down into elevator shaft to it's death. “Why did that Elite attack us, Chief asked, and did you find what it said curious, I don't think these Elites aren't loyal to the Arbiter?” “The Storm Covenant is probably is a Elite-led splinter faction, I looked up some info bout em UNSC Database says that the Storm is a Elite-led splinter faction that has staged many terriost attacks on the UEG and URS a successor state to the Covenant Separatists, the AI said, so no they aren't with Thel'.” “We better get to that Longsword before they get to it.” Chief said, but we should check how many ships they have before we leave.” “Good idea, Cortana said, so then we should go to the ship's observation deck.” As Chief walks through the corridor, he is engaged several by Storm Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. As the Chief continues towards the Dawn's observation deck he notices the Dawn is drifting towards a mysterious planet (aka Requiem). As he draws near the Dawn's armory several boarding pods latch on to the hull, and to spilling out troops which the Spartan easily defeats. The Master Chief enters the armory with a MA5D Assault Rifle and a Rocket Pistol which is the only weapons in the armory. “That's the MA5D Assault Rifle, I don't remember the ship having anyone of those, Cortana said, hmm, I think that's the prototype, we might as well not waste it.” “Attention UNSC Forward Unto Dawn this is the UNSC Shipwreck commanding officer Andrew Vander, said a UNSC Officer, we are deploying a squad of special forces aboard your uh, shipwreck, meet them at the hanger and standby.” “Thank God that the UNSC found us, Cortana said, we better meet up with them.” As the Chief enters observation deck he notices several CCS-class Battlecruisers sending Phantoms to the hanger. After two seconds a orange light moves throughout the Dawn and the Battlecruisers, which deactivates every single ship's electronics, then a bright light emits from the planet. Then a voice on the Chief's helmet comm is heard. “John get out of here, please hurry.” the voice said and for some reason it resembles Parisa. “Parisa, is that you?” the Spartan asked. “No time to explain, just get the hell outta there.” Parisa said. “Stay there, I'm coming to you.” he said. “Don't worry about us, we'll be hiding in our drop-ship, and this isn't the time to argue.” she yelled. “After I get off here I'm gonna look for you.” John said “Heh, don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep.” she replied and the connection was ended. “Was that the Lieutenant from New Mombasa?” Cortana asked. “Yes, it was.” he answered. “Ah, so does the spartan have a heart after all.” she teased. “Not funny.” he replied. “Sorry, Let's make a run for the life-pods.” Cortana said. Then the Dawn and the CCS-Battlecruisers, and their smaller counterparts CRS-class light cruisers, and Phantoms starts to list to port that it throws the Chief into window and into vacuum again. As he floats in space the Phantoms/Banshees are drifting towards the hole in the planet. He crashes into debris of the Dawn and then a CCS-Battlecruiser, another piece of debris hit's him in the face knocking him out. Meanwhile aboard the CAS-class Assault Carrier SN Didact's Hand “Fleet Master the boarding parties have reported back in, they say that the Spartan that helped the Arbiter kill the Prophet of Truth was asleep in cryo but his AI woke him up,” Gek informed Jul Mdama, “and the demon fired a missile at the Didact's Rage and destroyed her, sir.” “So the famous Spartan has returned, order the boarding parties to kill him and I'll reward whoever succeeds with a promotion.” Jul' Mdama said. “As you wish.” Gek replied. Then a massive EMP Pulse goes throughout the massive CAS-class Assault Carrier, the remains of the Dawn, CRS-class light cruisers, and CCS-Battlecruisers, and a massive hole opens in the planet's surface. “Maybe, we should've drawn a human warship here, The Sangheili terrorist said, all ships brace for impact.” Jul 'Mdama murmured Trivia Category:Halo 4: The Return Category:EpicZealot1239